


Teach me what love feels like

by SilentRain91



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anya and Lexa are sisters, Anya has a daughter, Clarke has her own company, F/F, I had this idea and needed to write it, Lexa is in college, One Shot, Raven is a first grade teacher, Some Fluff, curious little Tris, their lives get entangled with one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Tris can't write so well and needs tutoring, but her mother can't afford it. Raven has a big heart and comes up with an idea to tutor Tris anyway. Single parent Anya hardly manages to pay every bill and as if it couldn't get worse, something bad happens, but a kind stranger with blue eyes helps her out. One thing leads to another and their lives become entangled.





	

 

 

Raven sighs happily as she watches her first graders march into her classroom. They all seem rather excited, which is understandable because mother’s day is coming up and they know they will get to make something. Her eyebrows move together in a frown when one of her students looks down at her small desk.

“Hey, Tris,” Raven says softly as she kneels in front of the desk to look at the little girl. “What’s wrong?”

“I want to write a special card for mama,” Tris answers with a trembling lip. “But I can’t write that well.”

Raven knows that Tris is still learning to improve the basics which most students can already manage. “If you want I can tutor you after school,” she offers, wanting to help out. “You can ask your mama if that’s okay, so I can teach you how to write,” she explains. There’s no need for Tris’ parents to know all the details, but they do need to give permission for Tris to be tutored and it costs extra money.

“Okay,” Tris whispers. “I will ask after school.”

“How about we turn that frown upside down?” Raven asks sweetly, smiling at Tris. “You can choose an activity today.”

“Really?” Tris asks in response, her face lighting up.

“Yes, really,” Raven confirms, smiling brighter.

At the front of the class there is a box with cards and each card has an activity written on them. Sometimes Raven lets one of her students pick a card because they always seem excited about that. It’s small and simple, but for her students it’s like they just won something when they get to choose.

Tris sticks her tongue out of the corner of her mouth, her face scrunched up in concentration as she fishes a card out of the box. “Co-col…,” she says hesitantly as she tries to read the card.

Raven crouches down next to Tris and whispers the word in her ear.

“Coloring!” Tris says loudly and enthusiastically.

“Well done,” Raven says encouragingly, holding her hand up to Tris. “High five.”

“Thank you, Miss Reyes,” Tris whispers with a small voice. “You’re my favorite teacher ever.”

Little moments like this make it all worth for Raven and sometimes she wonders why she doesn’t have a child of her own, but then she tells herself that her students are enough. She loves how curious their minds can get and how they color outside the lines. Adults hardly ever do that, always sticking within the lines. She likes how her students don’t care if the sun they color is purple.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Look, mama!” Tris says happily as she reveals her newest drawing from her Minions backpack.

Anya smiles at her daughter’s enthusiasm while she looks at the drawing. “This is beautiful, sweetie,” she says, staring at it in amazement. “I’m going to hang this right up on our fridge,” she continues proudly as she grabs a magnet and hangs it up.

“Mama, can Miss Reyes tutor me after school?” Tris asks, giving her mother a pleading look. “She gave me a note for you,” she says while fishing it out of her backpack.

Anya bites her bottom lip as she reads the note and she knows her daughter could use to be tutored, and that Tris really wants to, but she can’t afford it. It’s difficult enough to get around as a single parent and extras are out of the question. “I’m sorry,” she says sadly, pained to let her daughter down. “Maybe when I get a raise at work,” she continues, aware that’s unlikely to happen. “I will write a note for your teacher.”

“Okay,” Tris replies, equally sad.

Anya lifts Tris up, hugging her tightly. She hates it when her daughter is sad and when she has to say no just because she can’t afford it. Truthfully she can hardly cover their bills so she really needs to get a raise at work or she’ll get in trouble. “I have some good news for you,” she says, bringing up something positive. “Your auntie will be visiting us soon, she promised.”

“For real this time?” Tris asks cautiously. “Last time you said she would visit, she didn’t.”

Anya knows that last time something came up for her younger sister, who has been making her way through college. Lexa is a hard worker who has a scholarship and she encourages her because personally she never made it to college. She dropped school when she was eighteen and took care of her younger sister.

“She promised,” Anya says earnestly. “Your auntie misses you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Anya is sweating as more people pour in, ordering burgers and she can feel her stress is going through the roof already due to the fast pace she needs to keep up. It is crazy how much she does and how many extra hours she often works while hardly earning minimum wage.

“Welcome to happy burger,” Anya says with an automatic tone to the next customers she needs to serve, “where everything is made with love.” She hates having to say that line, but this is her job so she has to deal with it. “What can I get you?” she asks, putting on her best fake smile.

“Three regular burgers, one without the green stuff, five double burgers and two vanilla milkshakes.”

Anya nods and types it all in, taking the order from the group. She hurries to get their order ready, seeing how impatient they look and she knows her boss doesn’t like it when customers are unhappy. “Here you go,” she says with a fake smile as she has their order ready. “Three regular burgers, one without the green stuff, five double burgers and two vanilla milkshakes,” she repeats their order, to let them hear she got it all. “That’ll be-”

“That’s not what we ordered,” one person of the group replies, cutting her off. “We asked for chocolate milkshakes, not vanilla.”

Anya tenses because she _knows_ they ordered vanilla, not chocolate. “My apologies,” she says, trying to be polite. “I will get your chocolate milkshakes,” she says as she picks up the vanilla milkshakes, replacing them with chocolate milkshakes. “Chocolate milkshakes,” she states when their order is corrected, even though it wasn’t even wrong. “The total is-”

“Chocolate?” one person asks while the rest of the group chuckles. “We asked for strawberry.”

Anya’s eye twitches as she takes the chocolate milkshakes away and replaces them with strawberry milkshakes. “There you go, here is your order,” she says with a strong tone.

“That’s not our order,” another person replies, grinning at her. “We ordered fries, not burgers.”

“Do you think this is funny?” Anya hisses, having enough of this game, especially since each wrong order is taken out of her paycheck. “Go play somewhere else.”

“Anya!” Mister Black yells angrily, just walking up to her. “That is not how we treat our customers.”

“Mister Black,” Anya replies, sighing. “With all due respect, they-”

“You’re fired!”

“What?” Anya gasps, shocked. “But Mister Black, I need this job,” she says, desperately. “I’m a single parent.”

“Fired,” Mister Black repeats.

Anya sighs, unsure what to do now since she couldn’t even keep her minimum wage job. She’s halfway out the door when someone taps her shoulder. “Yes?” she asks as she looks at the young blonde.

“Hi, I saw and heard what happened,” the young woman answers. “How about you go to this place,” she says as she hands a card over. “If you want a new job that is,” she adds.

Anya reads the card and she’s about to thank the young woman who had such pretty blue eyes, but the woman already appears to be gone. Well, it won’t hurt to go to the address on the card since she will need a new job as soon as possible.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raven smiles as her young students trickle in, but her smile is gone when Tris looks really sad while handing a note to her. Reading the note, she can understand the cause of the little girl’s sadness. It appears to be written by Tris’ mother, who explains she can’t afford tutoring for Tris.

Tris is silent and stares down at her desk while the other students are happily coloring and painting.

“Hey,” Raven whispers to Tris, crouching down next to her. “I was wondering if you can do something for me.”

Tris looks up and turns her face. “What is it, Miss Reyes?” she asks with her childlike curiosity.

“During the lunch break I’m all alone in here,” Raven answers, even though she actually has her lunch with other teachers, not in her classroom. “I was wondering if you want to eat your lunch here with me for a while and to thank you I will teach you how to write better.”

Tris nods enthusiastically, her sadness replaced by a broad smile. “I won’t tell my mama,” she whispers quietly as if she doesn’t want anyone else to hear. “I want to surprise her on mother’s day because she is the best mother in the whole wide world.”

“It’ll be our little secret,” Raven whispers, thoroughly enjoying how happy Tris is about something that hardly costs her any effort. She locks her pinkie with the little girl’s pinkie, who is giggling by now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello,” Anya says hesitantly as she approaches the secretary of the building from the address on the card. “I am here to apply for a job.” She feels ridiculous because she doesn’t even know which job she’s applying for.

“Ah yes,” the secretary replies, smiling. “She is expecting you.”

Anya is confused and wonders if the secretary is mixing her up with someone else, but for now she won’t question it. This place is definitely a big difference compared to her old job, a lot quieter and neater.

“The elevator is over there,” the secretary says as she points to their right. “Top floor, straight ahead, first office you’ll see.”

Anya feels out of place, wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a black tank top while others seem to be wearing suits and dresses she can’t even imagine to afford. Their clothes cost more than what she earned in a month at her old job. She should have stopped by at her place first to put on something better, like an old dress she still has or something. With a lump in her throat, she goes up to the top floor.

Precisely like the secretary said, there is an office straight ahead of her. She takes a deep breath and knocks on the door, ready to apologize for the misunderstanding. For all she knows the young woman who gave her the card was playing a game just so she would be embarrassed. When she hears a voice telling her to enter and opens the door, she feels glued to the very spot where she’s standing. Oh my god, sitting behind that desk is nobody less than the very woman who gave her that card.

“Hello, I’m Clarke,” Clarke says with a friendly smile. “You may take a seat,” she continues, gesturing towards the seat in front of her desk.

Anya is baffled as she sits down, not sure what to say because she hadn’t expected this.

“You’re Anya, right?” Clarke asks to make sure. “It was hard to miss, that man sure yells loudly,” she chuckles bitterly. “I go there sometimes when I’m not eating healthy food. Any who, as I said, I’m Clarke. Clarke Griffin, owner of GC, Griffin Corporation.”

Anya has to mentally slap herself to stop being speechless. “I’m Anya, Anya Woods,” she replies, properly introducing herself. “You sure were at the right place to eat there if you were trying not to eat healthy,” she says, composing herself as she straightens up. “The food there is incredibly greasy.”

“Good thing I won’t go there anymore,” Clarke comments. “I don’t tolerate how the owner treats his employees.”

“Which job am I applying for?” Anya asks, feeling stupid that she actually has to ask but she has no clue and no degree of any kind. “I could clean,” she suggests, since surely this place must have plenty of people who keep it clean.

Clarke chuckles and shakes her head. “I am looking for a personal assistant actually,” she explains, noting how Anya stiffens.

Anya glances at the computer and everything else and honestly she has no idea how she would have to be Clarke’s personal assistant when this is all foreign to her. “I am sorry for wasting your time,” she apologizes, assuming her time must be money. “The thing is, I don’t have a degree,” she says clearly to avoid any illusions that she’d have one.

“That won’t be a problem,” Clarke replies, her smile unwavering. “I will show you how to handle a few calls, teach you the ropes so to speak,” she explains, to let Anya know she won’t simply drop her in this and let her drown. “You can get me my coffee, and be prepared I drink a lot of coffee.”

“Thank you,” Anya says gratefully, feeling like for the first time in her life luck is on her side. “I will work hard,” she promises.

“If you have time to stay for an hour, I can explain more,” Clarke says, since there’s still a lot to cover. “You can start tomorrow, the job is yours.”

It dawns on Anya that she didn’t even show Clarke a resume or anything at all. In fact she hardly even tried to be hired, as if the young woman planned to hire her the second she gave her that card. She wouldn’t accept things out of pity, but she really can’t turn this opportunity down.

“Pardon me for asking,” Anya begins politely, her curiosity getting the best of her. “Why are you doing this for me?”

“My father was a single parent when he raised me,” Clarke answers, smiling sadly as she thinks of her late father. “And my best friend used to have nothing. All she needed was a chance, which my father gave her some years ago. Now she is an amazing teacher,” she explains, recalling good memories. “I see potential in you and all you needed was a chance, so here it is. Maybe someday, years from now, you’ll be the one to give someone a chance.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Auntie!!” Tris shouts happily when she spots her aunt.

Raven watches as Tris runs off to the stranger, although clearly they must be related so it’s okay.

“Hey, Tris,” Lexa says, kneeling down as Tris flings her arms around her neck. “You’re growing up so fast.”

“Mama didn’t tell me you were going to pick me up from school,” Tris comments, surprised.

“It wouldn’t have been a surprise if she had told you,” Lexa replies, smiling as she takes Tris’ hand in hers.

“I want you to meet my teacher,” Tris says happily as she tugs her aunt along with her. “Auntie, this is Miss Reyes.”

“Hello, auntie,” Raven chuckles as she politely holds a hand out. “I’m Raven.”

Lexa smiles and shakes Raven’s hand. “Lexa,” she replies.

“It’s good to see someone picking her up,” Raven comments, considering usually Tris goes home with a friend, likely to be dropped off later.

“It was a pleasure meeting you,” Lexa says politely. “I’m going to take this little munchkin home.”

“Can we stop somewhere for pancakes?” Tris asks pleadingly.

Lexa smiles and lifts Tris up, placing her on her hip. “You can have one pancake,” she decides, compromising.

“Auntie,” Tris says quietly, chewing on the inside of her cheek. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“I like secrets,” Lexa replies.

“You have to promise not to tell mama,” Tris says with a serious tone.

“Ah it’s a big secret then,” Lexa concludes. “Okay, I promise I won’t tell her.” As long as it’s nothing bad there’s no need for her to tell Anya anyway.

“Miss Reyes is teaching me how to write better,” Tris reveals proudly. “Mama didn’t let her tutor me because of the money, but she’s doing it for free because I eat lunch with her!”

“Aww, sweetie,” Lexa replies, endeared by her niece’s happiness. “It’s so kind of you to eat your lunch with Miss Reyes,” she says, although she can put two and two together. It’s nice that Raven is helping Tris out like that.

“I’m going to surprise mama with a card on mother’s day,” Tris announces cheerfully.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Raven says, letting out an impressed whistle. “Finally gracing me with a visit?”

“Shut up, Raven,” Clarke replies, laughing as she slaps Raven’s arm. “I visited you a week ago.”

“Exactly,” Raven says dramatically. “I had to miss you for a week.”

“I’m here now,” Clarke points out. “So, pizza?”

“Cheap much?” Raven teases.

“Alright, if you don’t want pizza,” Clarke replies teasingly. “I can take you out for a salad.”

“Pizza with extra toppings,” Raven says as she thrusts her phone in Clarke’s hand. “Oh by the way, I want to invite you to something.”

“I’ll have to check my schedule,” Clarke says, keeping it real since she’s a busy business woman. “What is it you want to invite me to?”

“In a few weeks the school is organizing something,” Raven explains. “The students will sell little things they made themselves to help raise money for the school, so we can renew the playground and give each classroom a new lick of paint.”

“Okay,” Clarke replies, nodding. “I’ll be there, wouldn’t want to let the children down.”

“I see how it is,” Raven comments, feigning annoyance. “You won’t say no to the children, but you’d say no to me, you jerk.”

“I know you love me,” Clarke says knowingly. “How are things going at school?”

“It’s going great,” Raven answers, smiling. “There’s this one kid who is just the sweetest little girl I ever met,” she says with a certain fondness in her voice. “She makes me wish I’d have a daughter of my own.”

“Awe, that’s cute,” Clarke replies, smiling back at Raven. “You’d have to date someone first though.”

“Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Sherlock,” Raven retorts, rolling her eyes. “What about your work?”

“I hired a personal assistant today,” Clarke answers.

“What happened to not wanting an assistant because you do everything yourself?” Raven asks curiously, frowning a bit. “I thought you hated the concept.”

“Potential happened,” Clarke explains. “Her old boss was very rude and fired her unfairly.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s good to see you,” Anya says, smiling as she hugs Lexa.

“I’m happy to see you too,” Lexa replies, groaning under the pressure of Anya’s hug. “I didn’t think you’d be home so early,” she says, surprised since she thought she’d be alone with Tris for a while.

“I got fired today,” Anya sighs.

“Oh no,” Lexa gasps, putting her hands in front of her mouth. “That’s awful,” she says, knowing how much her sister needed that lousy job.

“It’s okay, I got a new job,” Anya explains, quickly assuring Lexa.

“That’s a relief,” Lexa replies, slowly exhaling. “Which job did you get?”

“It’s an odd story you won’t believe,” Anya answers with a glint of amusement in her eyes. “When I got fired by my old boss, some young woman tapped my shoulder and handed me a card for a job,” she explains, still feeling like it’s surreal. “I think she must be around your age because she definitely looks younger than me.”

“It’s kind that someone gave you a card for a job,” Lexa says, happy that it worked out for her sister. “So you went to apply there and got hired?”

“Yes, but that’s not even the best part,” Anya answers with a gleeful smile. “When I got there, that young woman turned out to be the owner of the company. Her name is Clarke Griffin and she hired me as her personal assistant.”

“Wow,” Lexa says, thoroughly shocked. “You must be talking about Griffin Corporation then,” she concludes, since she heard about it. “Personal assistant?” she asks, surprised. “Does she know you don’t have a degree?”

“Yes, that’s the one I’m talking about,” Anya confirms. “She knows I don’t have a degree, but she’s going to teach me the ropes so I’m good,” she explains. “She said I needed a chance, which is why she hired me.”

“It’s about time someone gives you a chance,” Lexa says, admiring her older sister. “I’m sorry you never got to go to college.”

“That’s not your fault,” Anya replies, not blaming Lexa for it. “You know it isn’t.”

“Mama,” Tris says, showing up between them. “Is auntie going to stay for a while?”

“Lexa?” Anya asks, leaving that answer up to her sister.

“I can squeeze out a few weeks,” Lexa answers, winking at Tris.

“Are you sure?” Anya asks Lexa quietly. “What about college?”

“I can miss my classes for a while as long as I keep studying,” Lexa explains, seeing no issue with it. “I brought all my books with me. In the mornings I can drop Tris off at her school and when she’s done I can pick her up.”

“Yay!” Tris shouts happily.

“Tris, sweetie,” Anya says softly, “go play with your dolls in your room for a bit.”

“Okay, mama,” Tris replies obediently.

“It’s amazing that you have such an adorable little girl,” Lexa whispers when Tris is gone.

“She’s the best that happened to me,” Anya replies affectionately. “Sometimes she asks about her other parent, out of curiosity.”

“What did you tell her?” Lexa asks, aware that it’s a sore topic for her sister.

“I told her he was mean and had to go away,” Anya answers sadly.

“He was evil,” Lexa says, knowing how much that guy hurt her sister. “It’s not right how he pushed you down those stairs.”

“I know,” Anya sighs, sadly remembering those days. He seemed like a good guy at first, but when she was pregnant and told him, he freaked out and tried to let her have a miscarriage. After that she broke off all contact with him and went her own way.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tris concentrates as she follows Miss Reyes’ finger over the paper.

“For the L you have to make a loop,” Raven explains as she writes down a string of L’s. “Then the O is an easy one, it is round like a circle,” she continues, writing an O behind an L. “The V starts with a little wave that goes up and down, then up a bit again,” she goes on as she adds a V. “Lastly the E goes in a loop like the L, but not as high. The E from eenie meenie.”

Tris giggles as Miss Reyes makes a small gesture with her fingers.

“That’s how you write love,” Raven says, holding her pencil out to Tris. “Now you try.”

Tris puts her sandwich down and accepts the pencil, sticking her tongue out as she writes down the word love.

“Very good,” Raven says, impressed. “Okay, now we have I love so far.” She really gets a lot out of doing this and it’s worth having her lunch here to help Tris. “Next word you and lastly mama,” she says as she takes her pencil back from the little girl.

“I want to make my mama smile,” Tris says, prepared to work hard to write something nice on the card she’ll give her mother on mother’s day. “My mama has been sad a lot.”

“I’m sure you’ll make her smile,” Raven replies, caressing Tris’ cheek gently.

“I hope so,” Tris says sadly. “Do you have a papa?”

“No,” Raven answers, a bit taken aback by the sudden question. “He left a long time ago.”

“My papa is gone too,” Tris replies. “My mama said he was mean like the boogeyman,” she says, crunching her nose up. “Was your papa mean?”

Raven feels even more for the little girl now and she can only imagine how bad Tris’ father must have been to be compared with the boogeyman. “I never knew him,” she answers briefly, not going into much detail since she’s talking to a six year old.

“I don’t know my papa either,” Tris says. “Is your mama sweet like mine?”

“You are a very curious little girl,” Raven chuckles, lightly ruffling Tris’ hair. “My mother had to leave,” she explains softly without making it complicated. Her mother passed away back when she was in high school with Clarke and she remembers how Jake took her in. He was a good man who helped her get into college. It is unfortunate he passed away.

“Oh,” Tris replies, looking down. “I’m sorry, Miss Reyes.”

“It’s okay,” Raven says softly, having moved on long ago already. “Are you ready to write some more?”

Tris nods eagerly, a smile forming on her face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Your coffee, Miss Griffin,” Anya says politely as she walks into her boss’ office.

Clarke perks up on her seat, a bit surprised when she sees Anya is wearing a black dress this time instead of casual clothes. “Ah, coffee,” she sighs with a sheepish smile.

Anya carefully puts the cup of coffee down in front of Clarke to make sure she doesn’t spill it. “Is there anything else I can get you, Miss Griffin?” she asks a bit stiffly. This is all still quite new and strange, it takes some time to get used to it.

“Um yes, now that you ask,” Clarke replies, “a cookie would be nice.”

“I will bring you one right away,” Anya says as she turns around to go back to the cafeteria.

“Thank you, Anya,” Clarke replies politely. “Oh and help yourself to a cookie as well if you want to, and some coffee.”

Anya is a bit surprised, but since her boss mentioned it, she does get herself a cup of coffee as well. It amazes her how she can get things to drink and things to eat in the cafeteria without having to pay for any of it because the woman who serves people simply states Miss Griffin covers for all expenses. This job has more benefits than she could ever wish for, especially since she doesn’t have a degree.

“Mhm, chocolate,” Clarke hums when she sees the cookie Anya brought her has chocolate on it. “I need you to fill in some paperwork, Anya,” she says, opening a drawer from her desk.

Anya takes the paperwork from her boss and frowns as she looks at it. “Two?” she asks, unsure when she sees she’s been given two copies of paperwork to fill in medical stuff.

“Yes,” Clarke answers as she looks up at Anya. “One for you and one for your children… child,” she explains, not sure how many children Anya has.

“Child,” Anya confirms. “May I ask what this is for?” she asks, trying to sound as polite as possible.

“You may,” Clarke answers with a friendly tone. “I’m not going to bite when you have questions. You’re free to ask almost anything,” she says, since too personal questions would not be okay. “I need you to fill in that paperwork for your medical insurance as well as your child’s medical insurance. It’s all included in your contract.”

Anya has never had medical insurance and it shocks her that she’s going to get it now and that her daughter will have it as well. She swallows hard, trying not to cry because her luck definitely turned.

“I need to take this call,” Clarke says apologetically when her phone rings.

Anya nods respectfully and leaves Clarke’s office to go to her own office that’s behind the next door. It’s another first, having her own office.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, I’m sorry if I’m disturbing you,” Lexa says as she enters Anya’s office. “But you forgot your lunch, so I figured I would bring it to you,” she explains, revealing a plastic container with sandwiches. “I needed a break from studying anyway.”

“You hardly ever take a break, Lexa,” Anya replies, smiling as her sister hands her the plastic container. “Thank you for bringing it to me.” She could have easily gotten food in the cafeteria, but it is sweet Lexa is dropping by to bring her lunch.

“Anya, I need you to-” Clarke says as she walks into her assistant’s office, cutting herself off when she catches sight of a young brunette. “Hi,” she says a bit shyly. “I’m…,” she loses her focus as the brunette looks at her with piercing green eyes.

Anya clears her throat. “Lexa, this is my boss, Clarke Griffin,” she says, helping her boss out. “Miss Griffin, this is my sister, Lexa.”

“Hello,” Lexa says with a polite smile as she holds her hand out to Clarke. “Thank you for hiring my sister.”

Clarke blushes lightly as she shakes Lexa’s hand. It’s been a long time since she got this flustered around a woman and it’s quite embarrassing so she hopes it goes unnoticed. She nods a little, unable to form words.

Lexa can see that her sister wasn’t kidding when she said the owner of this company is young, but what Anya didn’t tell her is how beautiful Clarke is. The woman’s blonde hair is like an angelic halo, cascading over her shoulders, and her blue eyes look like ocean’s best pearls.

Anya wonders how long those two are going to shake hands for. It’s quite the amusing sight to watch, although a bit awkward because that’s her boss and her little sister. She knows Lexa needs to leave to study some more and Clarke needs her to do something which she has yet to hear about.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Clarke mumbles as she drops Lexa’s hand. “I have to… things,” she says while turning around to leave.

Lexa is grinning as she watches Clarke hurrying away. “I like her,” she says to her sister. “She seems nice.”

“Go home,” Anya replies, shoving her sister lightly as she smiles. “Shoo, I have to work and you’re distracting my boss.”

“I did no such thing, Anya,” Lexa says, shaking her head. If anything, it was the other way around because Clarke is a distraction.

“Oblivious,” Anya quietly mutters. “I’m going to see what my boss needs,” she says as she walks out of her office.

“Anya, is there an issue?” Clarke asks, confused when Anya enters her office.

“You needed me to do something, Miss Griffin?” Anya replies, referring to the sentence her boss never finished.

“Oh right,” Clarke says, suddenly remembering again. “I was a bit distracted,” she chuckles awkwardly.

“I could tell,” Anya comments.

“Excuse me?” Clarke asks, knitting her eyebrows together.

Anya feels like she spoke way too fast, since she doesn’t mean to be rude to her boss. “I can give you my sister’s number,” she offers, mostly to make up for being rude.

“Wh-what?” Clarke laughs uncomfortably, blushing deeply. “Her number… no,” she says, waving her hand around, but she can tell Anya is being serious since she’s not laughing along. “Yes, that would be nice, as an emergency contact for you, I mean. In case something happens to you, then I can call her and talk to her… about you,” she splutters weirdly.

Anya hardly manages to stifle a laugh at her boss’ clumsiness. She usually wouldn’t give Lexa’s number to anyone just like that, but she has a feeling her sister is going to thank her for this.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Tomorrow is mother’s day,” Raven announces with a smile, seeing the looks on her students’ faces. For her it won’t be a celebration, merely a visit to the graveyard with flowers, along with Clarke. “This is your last chance to work on what you’re making.”

“Miss Reyes,” Tris says while waving her hand around. “Can you come see?” she asks sweetly.

“Of course,” Raven replies as she walks over to Tris’ desk.

Tris opens the card to show the note she wrote down for her mother. “Did I make any mistakes?” she asks, nervously biting her bottom lip.

“No, you didn’t,” Raven answers truthfully. “I’m proud of you, Tris,” she says fondly. It’s clear to her that the little girl made a lot of progress and that tutoring her paid off. “I’m going to miss you when you go to second grade,” she whispers.

“I’m going to miss you too, Miss Reyes,” Tris whispers in response. “I told my auntie about my secret so she can help me.”

“That’s a clever idea,” Raven says approvingly.

“I’m going to get my mama chocolates,” Tris says with a smile. “She really likes chocolate. Do you like chocolate?”

“Your mother has a good taste,” Raven replies. “I love chocolate.”

Tris hums and nods. “Do you like children?” she asks, tilting her head to the side.

“Yes, I like children very much,” Raven answers, smiling at Tris. If she didn’t like children so much she wouldn’t be here to teach the first grade.

“Are you single like my mama?” Tris asks curiously.

“Time for an activity,” Raven says awkwardly, clasping her hands together. Her dating life is not something she would talk about with the little girl. “How about you go choose one,” she says to Tris, effectively drawing the little girl’s attention to the foresight of an activity.

“Miss Reyes, will you look at my card?” another student asks.

“Yes, I’ll have a look,” Raven answers sweetly as she walks over to her student. It doesn’t take long before every single one of her students asks her to read their card and to check if they made any errors. A few of them did and when their smile falters due to disappointment, she assures them she used to make tons of mistakes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Happy mother’s day, mama!” Tris shouts loudly as she jumps onto her mother’s bed.

Anya had pretended to still be asleep because she likes the wonder on Tris’ face as her daughter wakes her up. “Thank you, sweetie,” she replies, pretending to yawn a bit as she sits up.

“Wait, wait,” Tris says quickly. “Don’t move, mama, I’m going to bring you breakfast.”

“Okay, I’ll wait,” Anya chuckles, amused to see Tris running off.

Two minutes later Tris walks back into her mother’s bedroom, carrying a tray while her auntie is carrying a glass pitcher with orange juice. “For you, mama,” she says while putting the tray on her mother’s bed.

“Awww, thank you,” Anya replies, looking at the eggs and toast.

Lexa carefully pours Anya a glass of orange juice before putting the pitcher on the night stand. She winks at her sister, hoping she’ll thoroughly enjoy this day.

“I have a gift for you, mama,” Tris says as she crouches down to grab the bag she had placed down.

“Mhmm, chocolates,” Anya replies, licking her lips.

“I made you a card, mama,” Tris says while handing the card to her mother. “Open it.”

“This is so pretty,” Anya says with a big smile on her face. She opens the card to read her daughter’s note. “For the best mama in the whole world. I love you, Tris,” she reads out loud.

Tris frowns deeply when her mother cries. “Mama, what’s wrong?” she asks worriedly. “I wanted to make you smile.”

“I’m crying happy tears, sweetie,” Anya replies. She lifts Tris up onto her bed so she can hug her. “You make me so happy.”

“You make me happy too, mama,” Tris whispers, hugging her mother tighter.

Anya places Tris comfortably in her lap to share her breakfast. She loves her daughter so much and wouldn’t give her up for anything. Out of her misery in the past, something beautiful was created. Now that she’s earning more money than she ever did before, she can afford more for Tris, so if her daughter needs any tutoring next year she can easily agree to it. Wait that reminds her, there are no mistakes in the note.

“I see you’re writing better,” Anya says to Tris.

“Miss Reyes helped me,” Tris explains. “It was a secret to surprise you.”

“Oh, I see,” Anya replies. “How did she help you?”

“She made a deal with me,” Tris answers. “I ate lunch with her in the classroom so she wouldn’t have to eat alone,” she explains with a smile. “And she taught me how to write better.”

Anya is surprised to hear that her daughter’s teacher tutored her at no cost. Tris might buy the excuse about lunch, but she doesn’t because it sounds like a trick. It sounds like luck isn’t only being on her side, but also on her daughter’s side. Soon the school will be organizing something to sell things the students make, so she’ll properly get to meet Miss Reyes. Once she meets Tris’ teacher, she’ll thank her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“This is a lovely organization,” Clarke says as she looks around, smiling at the sight of little artworks. “Your students are talented.”

“Oh this isn’t only from my students,” Raven replies. “Other grades made things as well,” she explains. “You look so casual today.”

“That’s the look I was going for,” Clarke comments, amused. “This isn’t a business meeting, so I figured skinny jeans and a pink blouse would do the trick.”

“Miss Reyes!” Tris shouts enthusiastically as she runs over to her.

“Hey, Tris,” Raven replies, ruffling her hair a bit.

“Aww, she’s cute,” Clarke says, smiling at the adorable little girl. “I can see why you love teaching so much.”

“It sure has its perks,” Raven replies.

“Hello,” Anya says as she approaches, a bit surprised when she sees her boss.

“Mama, this is my teacher,” Tris says while pointing at Miss Reyes.

“Hey,” Raven says to Tris’ mother. “I’m Raven Reyes. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“I’m Anya Woods,” Anya replies. “And the pleasure is all mine,” she says, smiling warmly.

“This little cutie belongs to you then,” Clarke comments.

“Yes,” Anya confirms. “Tris is my daughter.”

Raven frowns, a bit confused. “You two know each other?” she asks curiously.

“Anya works for me,” Clarke answers. “She is the assistant I told you about.”

“That must make you the teacher she mentioned,” Anya says to Raven, recalling her boss mentioned something about that.

“Yup,” Raven replies, nodding. “The one and only,” she says with a smirk.

Clarke blushes when she catches sight of Lexa, who she has been texting on the down low for a while.

“My auntie is here too,” Tris says as she takes her auntie’s hand.

“Ohhh,” Raven says as everything clicks. “You’re the one Clarke couldn’t shut up about,” she says to Lexa, since her best friend's blush confirms it.

“Raven,” Clarke hisses, blushing even more. “You’re supposed to be my friend.”

“Can I ask you something?” Tris asks Miss Reyes’ friend.

“Sure, Tris,” Clarke answers.

“Is Miss Reyes single?” Tris asks curiously. “My mama is single and she’s sweet like Miss Reyes.”

Clarke laughs as Anya’s eyes and Raven’s eyes widen at the same time. “Oh yes,” she answers, deciding to tease both Anya and Raven who have teased her before about Lexa. “Raven is very single.”

“I’m so sorry about that,” Anya apologizes to Raven. “I had no idea my daughter would ask such a thing.”

“I’m not sorry,” Raven husks, sizing Anya up. She’s enchanted by the woman’s sharp jawline and her intense eyes. “Tris has been quite curious.”

“Hey, stranger,” Lexa whispers teasingly to Clarke.

“Hey yourself,” Clarke replies, blushing an impossible shade of red.

“Would you like to go out with me sometime?” Lexa asks, taking the plunge since Clarke hasn’t yet. “I know a few places, nothing too fancy,” she says, hoping that’s okay.

“Yes, I’d love to,” Clarke answers, looking forward to date Lexa. “I’ve been meaning to ask you out, I just…I’m a bit rusty I suppose,” she says, excusing herself for her tardiness.

Raven grins when Clarke is completely enraptured by Lexa to the point where those two wander around together.

“I want to thank you,” Anya says to Raven. “For tutoring my daughter,” she clarifies. “If you want I can pay you for it,” she offers, since she can afford it now.

“That won’t be necessary,” Raven replies, not wanting to take Anya’s money. “How about you go out with me instead?” she suggests. “We could grab some dinner.”

Anya has to admit that going out with Raven doesn’t sound so bad and she knows Tris already adores her. “Alright,” she agrees. “We can have dinner together.”

Tris giggles and runs off to go say hi to her friends from her class.

“Who knew our wingwoman would be a winggirl?” Raven comments, chuckling lightly.

“I sure didn’t,” Anya replies, amused as well. “She completely caught me off guard with this.”

“She had already asked me before if I was single,” Raven reveals. “For now I am, but after dinner, maybe not,” she says with a flirty tone in her voice. Usually she wouldn’t flirt like this with a student's parent, but that was before she knew Anya looks like a Greek goddess.

“You won’t be after dessert,” Anya boldly flirts back, winking at Raven.

“I like the way you think,” Raven replies, licking her lips.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, beautiful,” Clarke says seductively.

Lexa smiles as she walks into Clarke’s office, seeing how her girlfriend is sitting on top of her desk. “Hey yourself,” she replies, winking at Clarke.

Clarke hums when Lexa leans in for a kiss. She’s very happy that she hired Anya, which was what led to getting to know her girlfriend. “I prepared all the paperwork,” she says while reaching out for a small stack of papers to her right. “Are you sure you want this?”

“I should be asking you that question,” Lexa answers, raising one eyebrow. “It’s a big step of you to put half of your company in my hands,” she points out.

“You studied for it,” Clarke explains with a shrug. “It’s more beneficial for me to have you as a co-owner rather than having you as competition.”

Lexa did have quite the ambition to have her own company someday which she could run, but this option is ten times better and she’s sure that together with Clarke, a lot will be accomplished. “I’ll sign the papers,” she says as she grabs a pen. “But after that you’re coming with me, you can use a break.”

“I’ll come with you,” Clarke rasps, tilting Lexa’s chin up. “Where are you taking me?” she asks curiously.

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Lexa answers teasingly.

“But you didn’t kiss m-”

Lexa cups the back of Clarke’s neck and pulls her in for a bruising kiss. She loves her girlfriend and they have been happily together for two years now. What Clarke doesn’t know is that she’s going to propose to her tonight because she’s absolutely sure she’s the one.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“This is you, mama,” Tris says happily as she points at her drawing. “And this is me, in the middle,” she continues.

“It’s a beautiful drawing, sweetie,” Anya replies with a smile.

Tris smiles back while pointing her finger at the third person in her drawing. “And this is mommy,” she concludes.

“Another masterpiece for the fridge,” Raven says, putting her hand on Tris’ shoulder.

Anya snakes her arms around Raven’s waist and kisses her cheek. “I love you,” she whispers earnestly, meaning her words with all her heart.

Raven turns around to face Anya. “I love you too,” she whispers, cupping her cheeks before kissing her.

Anya happily married Raven a few months ago and she will never forget how many tears she cried on the day Raven had proposed to her. Sometimes she still asks herself how she ended up deserving such an amazing woman, who is so good with children. She is happy and so is Tris.

Tris leaps up from her chair so she can go to her room and give her mothers some privacy. She smiles curiously at them when they start dancing in the kitchen without music while they both hum their wedding song as they cry those happy tears they always talk about. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> When I had this idea I wrote it one go. Hope you enjoyed it. :)
> 
> Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
